El secreto de runo
Es que esta enamorada de Dan pero ella lo niega y cada vez que dan Ace algo malo no duda en golpearlo Estes es mi fic espero que les guste mi nombre es "oriana" y unas de mis parejs favoritas son dan y runo de bakugan El secreto de runo Era un día lluvioso y runo estaba dormida en su cuarto, cuando escuchaba una voz que le decía debes saber la verdad siempre que dormía escuchaba lo mismo entoces ella se levanto y dijo que jaqueca todas las noches es los mismo por que? tocto suena la puerta del cuarto de runo,quien es dijo runo mientras se vestia ,yo julie runo ,pasa julie dijo runo ,julie paso y dijo wao runo como que no dormiste nada dijo julie ,osi ya no puedo dormir con esta voz que suena en mi cabeza siempre ,a ok dijo julie por lo menos sabes quien es dise julie nose dise runo bueno runo apurate vamos a casa de dan dise julie a donde dan por que? por que dani viene de nueva vestrolla dise julie como dise runo lo que escuchaste dise runo bueno vamos dise julie ok si dise runo en casa de dan yaban ayegar dise alice abren la puerta es dan runo no seaguantaba las ganas de abrazarlo mientras que los demas hablaban se saludaban runo escucho una voz que ledesia runo ven ,ven,ven runo siguia la voz y ba direto ala puerta trasera mientras que llovia salia sientio que pasa por un portal cuando vio una luz que ledesia runo cariño thus padres corren peligro runo dise que como sabes eso como la luz dise corre apresurate runo apare se fuera dela casa de dan y corre asu casa .mama papa estan bien dice runo ,madre de runo:i mija que tienes , nada mama dice runo confundida papa de runo:runo querida puedes ber la cocina ,runo:si pa cuando runo ba aver la cocina la cocina se sobre calento y esplota la bombona y se comiensa a quemar todo En casa de dan todos estaban hablando y shuns dice :oye julie y runo ,julie:annn esta aqui, dan:runo estaba aqui entonces escuchan alos bomberos y salen todos que pasa dice alice mira alice ba asi ala casa de runo todos corren ala casa de runo .creo que se imaginaran cual es la cara que ponen al ver la casa de runo quemandoce. ok cara de como que cuando julie:runo esta alla adentro , las bomberos apagan el fuego y apenas lo apagan dan sale corriendo aber si runo esta bien dan:runo donde estas ,runo:da,da ,n dicia runo casi y conciente y muy mal herida dan escucho los tarta mudos runo dice dan que la ve debajo de un monton de escombros y los bomberos jun to a dan quitan los escombro sla recojen en una camilla y los bomberos les preguntan a dan y alos chicos que si son algo de la chica ,julie:si somos sus amigos ,bomberos bueno lamentamos informarles que los padres de la chica an muerto chicos:QUE! dicen todos alice:pobre runo no merese esto EN el hospital runo esta despertando abres los ojos lo primeros que be es dan para su sorpresa runo:chicos que paso ,ha mama papa dice runo tratando de levan tarce de la cama no runo a un estas mal dice marucho , runo :que! paso por que estoy aqui, alice:runo yo pues es tucasa se quemo thu y thu familia eataba adentro y pues parese que todo se origino por una bombona de gas esploto y pues decia alice nerviosa ,runo nosabes como decirte esto dice julie decirme que decia runo des sesperada pues dice dan thus padres an fallecido .que dice runo mientras lloraba des desesperada mente no puede ser por que ami esa maldita voz melo dijo pero como lo sabia por que ,reuno que voz dijeron los chicos con fundidos ,runo es pues ,yega mirra ho runo ya despertaste traje algunas cosas que sepudieron salvar yel dinero del seguro ,este cofre y algunas fotos y ecte. runo;y ese cofre mientras se tranquilisaba yo lo evisto mama medicia que no lo abriera que lo abriera cuando ellos no esten pero que abra mirra dame el cofre por favor ru esta sentada mientra que shun se lo abria en toces shuns selo dio hay una carta dice runo dan:abrela ,runo en tonses la abrio una sorpresa era que los padres runo le revelaban que era adotada que la avian en contrada en el vioijo por que serca del viejo arbol ..... runo :que como adotada pero que decia runo confundida y ala vez triste primero su muerte a hora esto que susede dan:adodtada pero como si thu este pues ..mirra:????? chicos:??!! bueno dicia runo calmada creo que debo dejar de llorrar y ser fuerte pues ellos no serian mis padres viologicos pero para mi siempre seran mis padres y los querre mucho dice runo . dan:pero donde te quedaras en toses .pues no lo habia pensado dice runo pues no se ,dan:pues puedes quedarte en mi casa bueno si tu quieres (en su cabeza di que si) runo:bueno si tu dices si claro , marucho:runo creo que tengo algo que te sacara una sonrisa.. que dise runo ,hola runo dice un bakugan,runo:tigrera eres thu ,pues si runo .runo:amiga y la abraza al dia siguien sale del hospital runo le dice a dan dan no tengo ropa quieres ir con migo acompañarme acomprar ,dan:si claro en el centro dan vamos a esta tienda ,dan:que ha y hay puras chicas ,runo;vas a entrar y lo empuja ala tienda ,comprando dan que dices runo en señandole una mini falda roja con raya negras alos lados y una blusa roja ,dan;bueno megusta el color ,runo:melo voy a medir Dan:hay runo es una chica con mucho estilo,runo:listo que dices como me queda, dan:sebe preciosa y sexi pensaba, dan dan dice runo estas bien,dan si claro es que esta pensado ,pasaron toda la mañana comprando ropa zapatoz acesorios ect runo esta terminando de organisar la ropa y tigrera le pregunta a runo que si ultimamente no as sentido cambios en tu cuerpo como fuerza agilidad destresa ect runo:bueno ahora que lo pienso escucho voses ,tigrera:voces como que voces ,en ese momento entra dan runo ya terminaste runo:si por que.bueno marucho mellamo y medijo que estamos invitados a un campamento de una semana que dices vamos ,runo:estas bromeando claro que vamos ,dan genial nos vamos en la noche para yegar temprano ,runo:entoces empaco dentro de un rato ,dan:es un campamento te nemos que yevar lo nesesario runo.obio tontito dan:no mevas agolpear por que dice runo , no por nada dice dan que albio. runo que estraño es dan bueno me boy abañar runo se estad bañando en la ducha mientras que se estriega su piel blanca y su cabello azul marino largo y lasio se enguaga y se quita el jabon esta en toalla y dan pasa esta escuchando musica y no se da cuenta de que runo pasa y choca con el runo o imaginanse calleron en una forma compremetedora estaban estaban apunto de besarse dan aprobecho y la beso.Le dio un tierno beso en la boca haciendo que ellos fueran a la cama a hacer sus cosas Categoría:Mala escritura poco sentido verval Categoría:Pesima ortografia no es recomendado Categoría:Esto da cancer de hojos